InkedHeart
by KingEclipse
Summary: My life has always been boring up till now when the mare i cared about said she liked me but can i protect her from everything and find out what I am at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**prolog.**

Hi my name is inked heart I'm a gray unicorn with a black and red mane with forest green eyes, and I live in a family of all Pegasus but I'm am blood related my great grand mare was a unicorn. I'm 17 and I don't have my cutie mark and I don't really care it will appear one day when I found it. I live with my parents in canterlot and my older sister and younger brother.

My sister Heartbeat she has a pink coat with a light purple and blue mane, she went to be a nurse she is 19 and she love to rub in my face that she has her cutie mark.

My younger brother Luneth, he is only 7 he joined the cutie mark crusaders to find his cutie mark. I tend to stay alone but I have friend I hangout with sometime. He has a blue coat with dark blue and light blue mane with blue eyes. you can say he is a blue pony

I was in school in Celestia school for gifted unicorn's I had a few friend but mostly other pony made fun of me for being a unicorn in a Pegasus family I hate that they made fun of my family.

I'm currently asleep but I though you should know a little about me, Also I'm currently having a nightmare.

I was pinned by somepony with a black in their coat and a sword in their hoof place over my heart. "I'm sorry ink." then they pierced my heart.

I shot up from my bed spooking my mom, she was looking at me and she was worried. "Are you okay you were screaming in your sleep again?" She asked sitting down next to me.

I gripped the covers and said. "Just another nightmare again I'm fine." She looked at me and bent my head down to kiss my horn, she only did that to show she loved me.

"That's the fourth one this week and it only Thursday also your friend are here to take you out for breakfast before school." She said letting me brush my teeth.

I brushed them and went outside, I had to block the sun until my eyes adjusted to the sun light and they were standing in front of me both worried. "Have a great day at school inky pow." My mom said.

I wished her good bye and we left for a café. "umm ink are you okay you look really bad?" Crystal flower asked.

She is a mare who is love to hangout with me and leaf but mainly me. She has a light aqua color with a pink and white mane with a beautiful green eyes.

"I'm fine just had a bad night of sleep is all." I said yawning. green leaf was my other friend is all green but her eyes which are brown.

"let something to eat and then off to school." Leaf said trying to cheer thing up.

We were at the café and now I was somewhat awake I had a tea that helps me get awake and a honey roll. "What do we have here two mare and a monster." Said a colt.

"Hey that not nice he is not a monster!" crystal said. He walked closer.

"Your right his mother is just a whore." I stood up and punched him in the muzzle and sent him flying across the street with magic and shouted." Don't you dare make fun of her!"

"Ink calm down." Crystal said as she and leaft both hugged me.

We all left and went to our school and their we saw the sigh that said. "Room 225 will have princess Celestia teach for a while after the murder of the teacher textbook last night." Our teacher was killed it was not something normal, I then felt somepony grab my tail. It was crystal she grabbed it with her tail, she was shaking a little. "Crystal hey." I hugged her this time and she started to cry into my shoulder.

We took her to the classroom and Princess Celestia saw she was crying and brought her a few tissues and gave her a hug. Crystal had the princesses hooves around her and she started to cry a little lighter.

"It is okay to be sad he was a great teacher but you have friend here to help you get through this." Princess said to her. She looked at me and leaf and came over to me and leaned on my chest.

"You're right they are and they alway will be because we are all best friend who love and will never leave each other." She said. Celestia smiled and she went up to the board and teach us for the day.

I took crystal out for dinner to try and cheer her up leaf had to go to work, I took her to a fine dinning. "Inky pow is this so nice." she said with a smile.

"I will only let you and my mom call me that but that is it just a name you can only call me when we are alone." I said.

We were enjoying dinner and having a great time we talked about a lot of thing and she wanted to know. "Ink do you like me as a mare friend?"

I looked at her and said. "What kinda question is that?" I was suprised.

"Because I don't want you to freak about this." She said leaning in and kissed me, I closed my eyes and brought her in closer.

when we pulled back I noticed my parent and sibling looking at us. "Eww Big brother kissed a mare." He fake gaged and my parents came up.

"Aww my inky pow first kiss." my mom said. My dad looked at her and tapped her shoulder and she realized she just said that out loud for others to hear.

I covered my muzzle in my hooves and then my sister came up to me and told me. "She is a keeper make sure she happy."

I looked at crystal smiled and asked. "Would you like to be my speical somepony?" I asked.

She smiled and said. "yes i would love be your special somepony."

I nuzzled up to her and we both nuzzled our nose and luneth started to gag again. "Eww you two need to stop being so lovey dovey." he said

"Luneth when you get my age you won't be saying that at all." I said. He looked at his cape and started to run around with it on.

I started to laugh and i looked at crystal she was laughing as well it was nice to finaly have life throw me something good and not bad.

**(The prolog is just a start the story will pick up on chapter one.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Ink in a family**

It has been two day after Crystal and I started going out I was at work walking up to her table, she always came in Saturday for lunch and Sunday for dinner.

"Hello miss Crystal and Miss leaf what can get you to drink?" I asked.

"Hi Inky pow." Crystal said.

"Inky pow?" Leaf said confused. "Does this mean you two are finally a thing now?" She asked

I smiled and took out my note pad and pen with my magic. "Yes we are and I take a sweet ice tea if that okay inky pow." She always smiled after she said that I feel like she was enjoying it too

"Me too." Leaf said.

I wrote them down and went to get them. When I got back I put the cups down and poured some tea in both the cups.

I placed down the pitcher and went to take their food order when two colts come up and put their hoove around them and said. "scram servant we ask for you when we need a good laugh."

I was beyond anger from that so i took his hoof off her shoulder and told him. "You can leave now unless you care to say your sorry and sit else where you and you friend can leave."

He stood up to try and scared me but it didn't work so he took the pitcher and poured it on my head and throw the pitcher on the ground smashing it. "Leave before this gets worse." He said.

I about to throw a hoof when crystal and leaf both helped me dry off and my manager came up with two guard and she said. "You two are now being forced to leave, I will not allow you to treat my trusted employes like they are nothing, so leave now or the guards are going to take you instand."

They both left and my manager came up and said. "You can take the day off take some time to cool off from that." I took her up on the offer and went home leaf and crystal were beside me talking.

When we got to my home i took a quick shower to get the stickly tea out of my mane. When I got out I had the towal around my neck and Crystal and Leaf where looking at a family photo album.

"Ink you were so cute when you were a foal." leaf said.

"Who said it was okay to go through my things." I said

"You're mom did." Crystal said. My mom sneak up on me and bumped into me.

"So you're still going to the evefree forest for the haunted house?" She asked.

"Yes i was going to make something for us all to eat and then we would go if that is still okay?" I asked.

"Just be careful okay." She said. I made us a lunch and got them the tea they wanted.

"Thank you." Leaf said giving me a bit.

"haha very funny enjoy your tea and lunch." I said. We ate kinda fast so we could go to the forest and so I could prove it not haunted.

We took the train to ponyville and walked to the forest, and straight to the house. At the front door we saw it was boarded up so I rammed it open in one ram and took the door with me.

"you broke the door." Leaf said angered

"Sorry my bad." I said. We explored but found nothing the girls went up stairs as i went to the basement. "hmm is that a sword?" I asked. There was something rusty in the door.

I took it out and heard a voice in my head. "You will use that to free me please hurry down stairs and set me free." I opened the door and ran down the stairs.

In the basement I saw a wolf Chained down so I went to look at the lockes and all but one of them were unlocked. I took them off but the one on her chest was still locked i grabbed the lock to see what kind of key it need.

But before i could I was standing over a lake in some place were there was no sky. Then a giant monster made of something black it looked like ink or slug raise from the water.

"So you are the brave warrior who will try to set Alyssa free I wish you luck but i will not go easy on you to make sure you are worthy to be her master." he said before he smack me and sent me flying away. I crashed on the ground head first and my head started to bleed.

"Damn i got blood in my eye it stinges." I said. I put the sword in my mouth to wield and charged him but he just slammed me to the ground and then smacked me and sent me flying again.

I spit up a bunch of blood into the lake and it disappered into the water and i stuggled to get up when i heard the voice again. "Please don't give up he may be stronger but you have more heart to win this fight."

I got to my hooves and the sword started to glow it shined so bright it blinded me for a few second but when I got my vision back the sword had changed to a pure black sword and it was easly for me to wield.

The creature then tried to slam down on my to try and finish me but he missed and I ran up his hoof and went to his head and ran through it with the sword out to slash through as well.

The creature drained into the water and all that was left was a key and I took it and unlocked the chain around Alyssa chest. She jumped on me and licked my face a couple time

But when she did all my wound disappered as well. "Congrats you are now Alyssa owner." Said the creature standing in front of us. "MY name is themalus I'm Alyssa Protector and you're now, I will keep you and you're loved ones safe." He bowed and we then went back at the house. I was still shocked so i went and got Crystal and Leaf and we were going back to my home.

"Ink whats wrong what happen?" Crystal asked. But then a pack of timber wolves appered and and one jumped at my face, I closed my eye but i never felt the impact of the wolf.

So I opened my eye and saw that Themalus had him by the mouth and Smashed it to pieces. "Master are you okay?" It asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Love for you family**

It was three months after I had got Alyssa and Themalus I had to explain to both my friends and family why I had a wolf with me and a creature calling me master.

**(Underline can mean two thing in the past or thing another view of a pony then Inkedheart.)**

"So let me get this straight you fought a creature and now it is protecting us all?" My mom said

"Yeah that about sums it up. But you all think I'm crazy right now if I knew how to summon him I would Themalus came here." I said.

Alyssa pawed at my side and said. "Say I summon thy themalus to aid me in my time of need." I was confused she can talk.

I repeated what she told me to say and he appeared from a thing of ink on the floor that came out of nowhere. "You asked for my help master?" He asked. 

My parent were shocked to see him. "I have a few question one what is Alyssa and how can she talk for a start?" I asked.

He looked at her and she wagged her tail. "She is a part of a sacred race called an Inkwolf they use to be many and now they are few, you came across her and freed her now she bound to you for life or till you releaser her."

It sounded like I was a bad guy in the last part when he spoke. "She is not slave she a friend you know that right?" I asked.

He looked at me and said. "It not for me to say and for the second question she can only talk to you and one your heart choices not your mind." 

Then Crystal blushed and said. "So that mean it choice me I heard he tell him how to summon you." 

"Then you have the ability to hear her." He bowed and disappeared.

It was strange but it was nice to know it choice her. "INKY POW LOOK OUT!" Then I was rammed by her. "I'm so sorry are you okay."

"I'm little dizzy but fine, why are you in such a hurry?" I asked. Then she hide behind me and two colt came up. "You two chasing you again?" I asked.

She shook her head and I stood up. Alyssa stay by her side as I talked to the two colts. "You two were you chasing a mare just now?" I asked.

They looked at me and said. "Yes don't get in our way she mocked us so we are going to teach her a lesson."

I punched him in his nose and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose, His friend tried to hit me but Crystal throw a plant at him and it shattered on his head.

They both ran away and I turned around and she had another plant in her hoof. "Really a plant?" I asked.

"It work did it." She said. I helped her up and we went to the school were my brother goes to.

"Inkedheart I'm right here brother!" He shouted as we walked up. My school had to the day off and we were going to help the young one at his school. They were at recess and he was trying something reckless again.

"Midnight Luneth don't you dare jump out of the roof with your wings tied!" I yelled at him. He knew he was in trouble because I used his full name my sister and I both have midnight as well for our father.

"I was going to untie them as I jumped to see if I'm a master of knots." He starting to jump. I grabbed him with my magic and put him on the ground.

"No jumping off the roof luneth." I said. He looked down and was sad.

"Sorry big brother I'll just sit here." and he plopped on the ground. I picked him up and put him on my back.

"your not in trouble just be safe okay your still young you'll find your talent when you know it is your special talent. Look I still have not found my talent and I'm almost an adult." I said.

He smiled and went to go play with his crusaders friends. "That a big brother who cares." crystal said.

I kissed her and said. "And I'm going to be here for you too, when and where you need me." She blushed and she put her tail in between her hooves. She is a shy mare and it cute.

"Are you two here to help." A teacher said walking up. It was luneths teacher Miss Cheerilee and she knew who I was. "Oh Inkedheart and Crystal Flower it so nice for you to help us out here."

we were talking with the teacher when Crystal tripped on something a took me with her, but then Luneth and his friend throw a net over us. "Yes we caught them so we can be bounty hunters." Luneth said.

All I did was stand and throw the net off us, I helped Crystal up and said. "Luneth you and I are going to have a talk when we get home but now you need to get to class." He looked disheartened and went to his classroom.

"I'm so sorry he has been acting out a lot lately." Miss Cheerilee said.

"When did this start happing?"I asked.

"Three month ago he started acting out like something happened?" She said confused.

"I think I should talk to him." I said. I went inside and got him and took him to the swings and pushed him. "So you have been acting out I hear why?" I asked.

He didn't respound right away it took some time but he finaly said. "You and crystal have been hanging out a lot lately and we have not been I just want MY brother back, and then you got Alyssa too and that has some of your time and were is the time for me."

I knew it was that and I should have made time for him. "I have a idea how about we go and do something tonight just us two?" I asked.

He turned around in the swing and said. "REALLY JUST US." I shook my head yes and he was very happy.

"Also I won't tell mom or dad you have been acting out okay." I said. He smiled and we went back to the classroom. He showed me the project he was working on. It need magic from a unicorn and he was hoping i could help him on the day he presents it. "I would love to help you."

It was nice that even though i live in a whole family of pegasus they still make sure I'm a help and happy, and sometime i need reminding of that.

I looked up just to get hit with a blast of water from the sink. Luneth was laugh because he did it and I returned the favor by using magic and spraying him as well. The teacher was glaring at us but that was okay because Luneth was having fun and that made me happy.

After school we walk Crystal home and the went back to our home and I got on a nice coat. He put on one of the scarfs his friend Sweetie Belle made him, (p.s. he more blind on the part were she like him then i was with Crystal.)

He was ready I first took him to the movies to see anything he wanted and he choice a movie about a knight and wizard who fough for a princess, he was only instrested in the fight sence with the wizard and knight. I then took him for dinner to my work place he loves it there.

"Hello how many for today?" My manager asked. Luneth gave her a silly look and she returned it with one of her own. She took us to our table and rusled Luneths mane and then went to greet others at the door.

Silver plate a waitress came up and said. "Hi ink I see you are here with you little brother want can i get you two to drink?" She asked.

"I will take milk please." Luneth said.

"sweet tea please." I said. She wrote them both down and went to get them. "Luneth are you having fun?" I asked.

"I am I'm happy we got to spend some time togther after so long." He said. Then our drink's were set on the table.

"Do you two know what you would like to eat tonight?" She asked.

"Can i get the mac and cheeses please." Luneth alway got that here.

"I would like noddles with a side salda please." She smiled after she wrote it down and left to put in the order. It was nice to be spending time with my little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 The truth.**

Luneth stopped acting out after we hanged out that day, he and I have been hanging out and i still hang out with my special mare as well. He sometime liked to join in one of Crystal and I Actives. My mom and dad have been acting weird lately around me from some reason but won't tell me why.

I was only with Alyssa right now everypony else was out I had the day off from work and I was going to relax, Alyssa looked at me and asked. "So what is that thing on the table I kinda want to chow on it?"

I look and it was the ball Luneth got for her. I gave it to her and then I heard my mother and sister outside yelling.

"Why are you not telling him!" My sister shouted.

"He may not take it well, this is over I'm the mother and my word is last so stop it."

They both came in and my mom went to the kitchen. "Ink crystal is on her way for her birthday date." Heart said.

"Thanks I'll be upstairs if you need me." I went up stairs and got on my outfit and then I couldn't find my tie anywhere. "Mom have you seen my tie!" I shouted down.

She came upstairs with it and tied it around my neck for me. "You're seem very happy for her birthday." She said.

"It a special day for her I want it to be the best day for her." I said.

My mom let me go but it was strange she seem sad that I was leaving. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked

She looked down and said. "Kind of but it is not up to me you have fun tonight." She was off and it was noticeable.

I went to meet crystal and she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It strange my mother is acting weird around me now." I said.

Crystal looked at me and said. "Do you want to keep an eye on her or..." I stopped her.

"It your birthday I want to make it your best birthday yet." I took her hoof and we went to the silver plate. That were I work and I had a surprise their as well.

"It look empty tonight?" She said confused.

I took her in and the lights were out and I guided her to the dinning hall. Then the light turned on and everypony said. "Surprise!"

She jumped a little and then smiled. "It a surprise party." She said. I was at her side and she nuzzled up on me.

"Of course I wanted it to be special so I made it special." She was blushing and smiling.

She had a great time there and it was with her close friends and family. I saw my mom she was talking with my father and he suddenly got very surprised. It was strange that they wouldn't tell me.

I ignored it and went to the stage and said into the microphone. "Everypony we are here to celebrate Crystal Flowers 17th birthday she is a mare who is everything to us we all love her and want her to be happy and nothing less." I said. She tried to hide her face in her hooves she was blushing heavily.

I went over to her and took her hoof and kissed her. She was still blushing but she was fine with it now. "Thank inky pow."

I didn't mind that she called me that this time. We all stayed till 2 a.m. then we started to head home. She came home with me,

I stopped her and gave her the ruby necklace I got for her, she opened it and looked at me. "You shouldn't this must have cost you a lot." She said.

"I was saving my bits for your birthday present so it was what I wanted to buy anyway." I said. She yawned and put it back in it case and I picked her up.

"Wahh what are you doing?" She asked. I just walked home and she realized i was just taking her home.

Back home she wanted down on the ground and I put her on the ground she call Alyssa and we went upstairs. Alyssa looked at us and asked. "Are you two going to mate?"

It caught us both off guard and Crystal looked down and I said. "Alyssa that not a question you should be asking us." I said.

Crystal took my hoof and just lend on me. "Is something wrong?" I asked. A tear fell off her face and I then hugged her.

"It nice to finaly have a colt who love me like you do." She said. Alyssa jumped up and licked her face to try and cheer her up.

"I will always stay by your side and keep you safe my love." I said. I was worried I need to find more out about this power i got and what a Ink wolf is?

She yawned once again but she wanted to give me a gift. "You don't have to give me anything it is your birthday not my birthday." I said. She smiled and whipsered in my ear the gift. I blushed instanly.

**(I will not type what happen you may know all ready.)**

In the morning i was the first to wake up and she looked peaceful I was going to start breakfest for my family or try before my mom woke up but she had my her hooves locked behind my back and was not going to let down.

I waited for her to wake up but I fell back to sleep before that and she wake me up. "Morning Inky pow." She said with a smile on her face.

We went down stair and both my parent were sitting at the table and my brother and sister were not home. "Where are luneth and Heartbeat?" I asked.

My father stood up and said. "We sent them to get breakfeast as we talked." He was not joking around at all.

"Whats wrong has something happened?" I asked.

My mom was the first to answer. "We didn't know how to tell you but two new unicorns are joining the family."

"Wait you're pregnent." I said.

"Yes she is but that only one here take a look at this." He said, he gave me a paper. It said.

"Adoption paper, Name of pony: Crystal Flower, Age: 17, Birthday: March 25, Gender: mare." It was sighed by both my parents. Crystal put her hoof to her mouth and tear formed again.

"Welcome to the family Crystal." my dad said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 4 A mistake in ink**

**(some readers have been confused about the adoption thing this may help.)**

"Wait that mean she my sister now." I said

My mom and dad laughed and my mom said. "We saw how happy she make you and how happy you make her so we adopted her yes she is your sister but you can still date her inky pow."

She smiled and hugged me. "yes I'm a orphan my father and mother gave me up at the age of five and I got put in that home at six they never adopted me but now I have a real family, and it is with my special colt." She then felt very nervous.

Luneth and Heartbeat came back and luneth had one of my coats on. "Ink luneth ripped your coat." She walked pass me and put the food on the table, I looked and it had been ripped down the middle on the bottom.

"Please don't be mad at me, we can still go to the park today right?" I messed up his mane and he looked up at me.

"Of course we can but I think crystal should go with we need to pick her stuff up any way." I said. He made a funny face at crystal and flew onto my back.

"Right but he is going to spend more time with me today okay." She got a weird look like she was a little scared.

"Okay." She tried to back up but tripped. I grabbed her hoof so she didn't fall. "Thanks."

We ate our breakfast and went to get ready. "Wait which room will I be sleeping in?" Crystal asked.

My mom was behind us and she said. "In inks room till we clear the room out next to his."

I got ready and took luneth a coat that he can rip but in hope he doesn't. We went to the park and he went straight to the swings. I pushed him for about half an hour when Crystal pointed something out. "Ink look what is that?"

I looked to see a yellow protector standing there, just then themalus came up and let out a ear piercing screech. I took luneth and we let them fight.

We went to Crystal foster parents house and her foster parents were packing her stuff for her. " Crystal honey i'm so happy for you." Her foster mother said.

He father took me to her room to grab the rest of her stuff. "You are going to make sure she is safe and comfortable there right she may take a while to get comfortable to the her new home?" Her foster father said.

"I will she means a lot to me but is there anything that will make her feel safe?" I asked.

"Yes put some roses by her bed it helps her sleep and make her feel safe as well." He said giving me a three boxes and he took the rest two with him.

"I will any thing to make her feel safe." I said. we both went down and put the on the moving cart. We said goodbye and i carried the cart home, Crystal keeped asking me if it is too heavy or if needed help.

Back at her new home we unpacked her stuff and I had picked some roses up on the way home and put them in a vase of water for her. "Are those for her?" My mom asked.

"Yes it is to make her feel safe as she sleeps." I said. She smiled and kissed my horn.

"That great to hear that you want to make her feel safe here." she said.

Luneth and heartbeat were fighing downstairs, and we both went downstairs to stop them. When we got down there crystal didn't know what to do so i went over and put Luneth between my hooves snd he started to calm down.

"You two go to you room! Crystal just joined our family and you are being rude."My mom said.

They both went to their rooms. "Can we have some lunch?" Crystal asked?

"Of course honey." mom said,

"Thanks mom." she smiled after she said that. It was nice to see that she was happy here.

My dad came home from work and he was covered in both yellow and black ink. "I had to stop themalus and some other protector from fighting after they covered half the town in ink so we had to clean the whole town." dad said.

"Sorry dad the other one was going to attack us but i'm so sorry." I said. He sat down next to me and crystal.

"Dad you coat is covered can you please clean your coat it has a bad smell?" Crystal asked.

He stood up and went to take a shower. "You are such a canterlot pony that is for sure just like me." mom said.

She smiled and asked me for tea. "Of course i'll make some you some."

I made some tea and put it in a kettle and put it on the table. "wait a little bit it is hot." I said.

Alyssa came up to the table and said. "Can I get a treat."

I gave her a treat and then i heard Luneth came down the stairs and he ran up to the table.

"Brother i have awaa!" He tripped and hit the tablle sending the tea flying. It fell on Crystals head, she jumped up wiped the tea off her.

"Crystal hear let me help you." she stopped me and went up stairs and i heard the door close. "I'll be back i'm going to get her more roses." i said.

At the rose stand i bought a dozen and went back home but when i was in front of my house the fowl yellow protector appered and slashed my chest. I looked down and saw a bunch of blood falling down and i fell to the ground and couldn't move. Then i passed out from the wound and the lack of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 A promise**

I was sitting in a hospital bed I couldn't move or talk but I could see and hear. Crystal was pacing the room but she hasn't noticed that i was awake.

My sister came in with a chart and noticed i was awake. "Brother you are awake, how are you feeling." I couldn't say anything but she knew why. Crystal came up and twisted our tails togther, "He must till be in shock thats why he is not talking yet."

She looked at me and said. "I know you just woke up but you need to get some rest and when you wakw up if you can call me or mom or even Little sis."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep and had a nightmare were i die and didn't survive the monsters attack. I shot up and screamed. My sister ran in and asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a nightmare but at least i'm talking." I said. She wrote down on my chart

"I'll get everyone else also you have been out for five days." she said giving me a glass of a red liquid. She told me when she got back what it was. "It is iron for your iron lose from the other day we want to make sure it is not low so please drink it." she said.

My whole family came in and green leaf was with them. "Inky pow how are you feeling?" mom asked.

"I'm fine now, can i go home soon I don't like being in hospitals." i said,

"Of course just let you big sis run some tests to make sure you are okay." mom said,

My sister did the test and she saw nothing wrong and had mom and dad sigh me out. I was taken home in a taxi and I didn't like it that much I don't she why my mother and sisters love it.

"I hate riding in a cab." I said. The cab driver looked up.

"You like to walk by my guess." He was not mad.

"Why not it fun and it helps the cab runners." Crystal said.

I looked away. "I just like to walk or run but with this injury I won't be able to for a while." I said kind of sad.

He stopped at our house and I jumped off, I gave him eight bit but it was only three a five bit tip. "Thanks for the ride have great day." I said going inside.

Crystal gave me a weird look and asked. "Are you okay you look a little sickle?" I plopped down on the couch and I looked at crystal.

"I'm fine I don't feel sick or much pain so I guess for now I'm fine." I said. She sat down next to me and I rolled onto my stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and said. "I just don't want to see you hurt is all is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No it normal and fine, I want you to never get hurt ever." I said.

She smiled and laid her head on my back and said. "Please don't get hurt like that ever again."

"I promise I won't." I had my coat on from the day I was attacked but it was fixed and given back to me which meant it still had it in the pocket hopefully. I reached and it was but I didn't take it out I was going to wait a little longer.

I turned around and held her as we cuddled for a little bit till my family got home. "You two are so gross!" Lumeth said fake gaging again

It made us laugh hewas young but one day he will understand but until then he is going to be alittle colt.

I looked at me mother and father and they both had worried looks on their faces. "I'm going to be fine don't worried." I said.

Crystal pulled out a notebook and gave it to me. "This is the notes from class for the four day you were out." Crystal said looking at me with a smile.

I lookedthrough it quickly and saw it mainly had safety lessons on spell use and a few spells too. "Thanks." I said.

Then my father and mother came and Alyssa ran pass them and said. 'Ink are you okay I'm sorry I didn't protect you better."

I patted her head and said. "It okay you did your best." My dad gave mega book and it was called mystal book of forgotten creature's. I opened it and flipped to I and it was their Inkwolf.

"A creature that was once strong but now it hide to try and survive." I read a little out loud. Alyssa keep looking at it to read like she wanted to know more about herself. 'Alyssa how much do you know about your race?" I asked. She gave me a weird look and walked away. "Alyssa what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don'tremember anything from my past all I know is from when you set me free to now." She said.

"Don't worry we find more out together and I need to find out how to hide themalus and my power with him." I said.

Then themalus came up and said. "Sorry master I should have never let you get hurt." He was saddened by me getting hurt.

"Don't worried i'm fine now and that is what matters right." I said. He looked up bowed.

My father stopped him and said. "You need to tell me what was with you two for covering all of canterlot in ink."

"Hmm we were fighting and instead of bleeding blood we bleed that our battle got out of hoof'" he said.

Inky pow can I ask you something?" Crystal asked me.

"Anything." I said.

"Why did you leave the house in the first place?" She asked.

"To get two things some more roses and to something for later." I said.

"Oh you went to get me flowers, aww inky pow." She said. She leaned up and I gave her a gental kiss and luneth throw a spoon full of pudding at us and hit us both in the face.

I wiped it off crystals face and I looked at luneth playing dumb about just doing that. "You know luneth pudding is meant for eatting not throwing at ponies faces." I said.

I stood up and the little black box I had fell out and crystal picked it up. "Inky pow what is this?" She said opening it. She then knew what it was and covered her mouth. "Inky pow is this a wedding ring." She was suprised.

I took it and looked at her she was confused. "I was going to wait to give you this gift." I said. I took it out and gave it to her. "You know ask you to marry me but I guess it was spoiled." I said chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 crystal gift.**

She was cconfused that I just asked her to marry me, she didn't answer for a little bit.. "Yes I will." She said taking the ring and to look at it. I smiled and she asked if I could put it on her horn to see if iands.

"Sure, here you go." I said putting it on her horn. It was a perfect .t and she wanted to see it and went to a mirror and she saw the ring.

"It beautiful, but how much was it?" She asked. I blushed and remembered it was more them normal rings.

It was over 2000 bits." I said. She was shocked to hear how much and so were my parents.

"What that is way too much." She said. She took it off and put it back in the box. "You have to take it back." She gave it back to me.

"Sorry I already bought it and it was costly but I don't care I got it for you." I said. She looked at it and smiled and looked at the ring for a little bit.

I was trying to relax a little but my mom and sister keep on asking he if I was okay. "Ink here let me get you some water or some to drink." My mom said heading into the kitchen.

"I' m fine really it nice to know you will help me when I need it but i 'm okay." I said. I was heading up stair when Crystal stopped me.

"Umm I got you a few books to read about mystal and native creatures in Equestria and a few book that I thought were neat and may be a good reading book to pass the time." She said.

"Okay I check some of them out." I said heading up stairs. I went in my room and saw that my whole bed was covered in books. "That is a lot of books." I said. I organized the book and laid down in my bed. Crystal came in looked at me for a little bit.

I looked at her and she had a few tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry don't mean to cry but you are back home and I finally a part of a family." She covered her face and cried, I got up and hugged her, she just held me and I stroked her mane as she cried she looked at me and said. "Inky pow." She then kissed me and I held her as she did.

She pulled back and she was blushing. "I'm happy that you asked me to marry you.?" She said.

"I love you and I wanted you to stay by myside." I said. I then felt a sharp pain and I instantly grabbed my chest.

"Mom, big sis came something wrong!" Crystal shouted. Both of them came running in.

"Ink are you okay what happen?" My mom asked. They picked me up and my sister had a some medicenc for me.

"Brother what's wrong?" She asked me. I looked up then felt something coming up, I covered my mouth but then a bunch of blood slipped through. "His heart arrhythmia is acting up again, mom when was the last time he had attack like this?" She asked giving me my heart medicen to take.

"Five month ago it was not that bad though." My mom said. Crystal was confused beyond confused.

"What is heart arrh... what was it?" She asked.

They laided me down in my bed. "Sweety it when his heart act out of rythm or stops it because of a electrical impulse in his heart are off and affect his heart from working right." She said. Crystal looked worried to a massive scale.

"I'm fine and I'm not going to leave my little flower petal." I said lifting my head.

"Flower petal I like that nickname but ink you have to rest okay?"

I looked up at the roof and said. "Okay I guess I'll turn in for the night." All three of them kissed my cheek but crystal who gave me I general kiss.

"Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." Crystal said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep pretty fast.

Out in the hall my father wanted to talk my mom alone. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Alyssa gone she ran away." He said.

My mom was shocked. "What she ran away but she loyal to inky pow." She said.

"Don't tell him just act like she is at the spa or with heart." My dad said. He was thinking of what to say to me when I found out.  


"Midnight you know I can't lie to him." My mom said.

"I know but if he found out he would go and look for her and I know the first place he would look." He said.

"The everfree forest." My mom said realizing the danger.

"In his condition he could get hurt or even killed we can't tell him." He said. She knew it had to stay a secret until they found her.

In the morning crystal woke me up for school and i was not very excitied, i got out of bed and got ready for school. My mom gave me toast for a quick breakfest and she packed my lunch. "Thanks mom but i could have done it." I said.

She smiled and said. "I wanted to help my little inky pow for today he not fully 100% just yet." She pitched my cheek.

I kissed her cheek and said my goodbye's to my family before I left for school but I couldn't find Alyssa. "Mom where is Alyssa?" I asked.

She stood straight up and said. "She is with heartbeat." She then went upstairs and I didn't really think about it. I left for school, leaf was waiting outside for me.

"Most the pony in our class can wait to see you." We went straight to our class room and princess Celestia was there to teach us for today.

"Hello sir ink we are happy that you are back in our class. After hearing that you were injured I'm sorry me and my guard's should have killed those beast's when we had the chance." Princess celestia said.

"Hey don't blame yourself you did the best you could and I don't blame you." I said. She smiled and was happy to have heard me say that.

We went through the class and she taught us some healing magic it was small then larger amounts of healing. On my way home I was followed by silver crest she was a upper class mare and she and I were slight friends but she was scared about me when ideas hurt we talked but I held my special mare close the whole time.

At the home I went to Alyssa food bowl and water bowl and filled it for her and called her but she didn't came. "Alyssa came here please!" I yelled. She still didn't came, I ran upstairs and around the house but didn't find her. "Mom, dad where is Alyssa?" I asked. They stood frozen, they turned around and pointed to my room.

I went to crystal's and my room and I went to my bed and I put my head down. Crystal came in and my parents went to greet her as well. "You found her!" My mother yelled.

I went down stair and I was tackled by Alyssa the second I walked into the living room. "I found her in the park she was with big sis and she asked me to bring her home and feed her." I went over and snuggled with crystal and I took her upstairs. "Inky pow can i ..." I stopped her by kissing her and we both fell to the bed. "Inky pow what are you?" She blushed and didn't finish her sentence when I got off.

"I'm so sorryI didn't mean to knock you over." I said instantly. She saw I was blushing heavly and laid on top of me and then kissed me.

"No need to be sorry inky pow it natural for you to have needs and I have my some time but I can help you." She kissed me and did what I never thought she would act upon.

**(Skipping because I'm embrassed and proud not to write it. P.S. this is the end of the chapter sorry it took so long.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 the truth.**

We woke up the next day and went ddownstairs our parent were the only else awake and when they looked at us my dad chuckled and my mom blushed. "Good morning?" I sa confused.

"Morning by the way we heard you and crystal having fun from our room last night." My dad said. We both then got very embarrassed, crystal hide her face and I looked down, my mom took crystal and my dad wanted to talk to me. "Ink sit down lets talk." I took a seat next to him on the couch. "Son I want you to be happy but let hold back on the fun time with crystal." He said.

I was so embarrassed to be talking to my dad about thisbut I had to. "We didn't plan it, it just happened and we are not going to do it again." I said. We talked for a little nit long until luneth came crawling down the stair.

"Morning what's for breakfast?" He asked with his mane all messed up. I picked him up and we went to the table and I made him some pancakes with a small bowl of oak wheats. "Thanks big brother." He said.

Crystal and I went to my mom and dad work at the castle, my dad told me to take my ink black sword with me. At the guard training room I was waiting for my father to return when one guard came up and said. "That is a nice sword custom made don't think it can match my steel though." He looked at my sword and I drew it.

""How about you two duel, I see it suites the moment for two of you to duel." My dad said walking in with a shield on his back with his sword at his side as well. We both went to the center of the room and drew our swords.

We waited till the clock struck 12:00 and then we charged each other and I had to block his shot and forced him back. Then I tried to strike the sword out of his hoof but missed and he pushed me back. We exchanged attack for three hour until we both were tried, we stood still for two minute and then he charged me one last time when I countered him attack and his sword went flying and I kicked his side and he collapsed to the ground.

My mom walked up and gave me a glass of tea and my dad walked up to her and asked. "Mrs. Nightfeather can you please get me a glass of tea as well." She looked at him and passed him and swung her tail under his chin.

"Of course sir Midnight Meteor I would love to get you some tea." She said. Crystal came in with another glass of tea and gave it to me she had a maid uniform on.

"Inky pow here I brought you glass to help you." She said. I took the glass and took a drink it was the second glass I drank for more energy. We stayed and did work for the whole day and on the way home my dad and mom were talking and crystal and I were trotting behind, but our parents were checking on us often.

Back at home Alyssa was waiting at the door for us, she was waging her tail. My dad unlocked the door and we went inside, Alyssa came with us she keep following crystal and when she sat down Alyssa laid her head on her lap. It confused us but Alyssa didn't say a thing all day. She stayed by crystal left side at dinner she asked if I could move her food bowl to her side so I did.

We finished dinner and we went upstairs of course Alyssa followed us next to crystal. I read as they played i found a book something in a book that said. "An inkwolf will stay by their masters side till death or if the master released the Inkwolf but they will stay at the master sacred rest grounds."

I looked at crystal and she had a big smile on her face and it was a cute smile, then she tossed a book at me and it hit me straight in the face. "Oww that hurt you know." I said. I looked at the title and of said. "Bestiary the knowledge of mystical creatures." I looked at crystal and said. "Maybe it is a good thing you throw this book at me but maybe next time just hand me the book to me it is less painful thought."

She chuckled and Alyssa did as well, I started to read and it had a whole chapter of Inkwolf and cubs as well. "Hmm Inkwolfs find a mate for life and have only three cubs one male and one female the third one maybe any of the two." I read out loud and continued as reading. "Inkwolf have a needed to protect a pregnant made from other threats. Is that true my mother pregnant?" I asked.

"She smiled and said. "Yes I can wait to see her little one is born." She looked at the window and yawned.

I put the book on my nightstand and got out of bed and went opened the window, it had started to rain and heavy it was a thunder storm and Alyssa must have felt uneasy. I pet over and stroked down Crystal spine and she stood straight up and she blushed.

"What was that for?" She asked. I then started to tickle her and she tried to stop me. My parent coming in is what stopped me they looked happy to see us being kids. "Mom dad is something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"No we are going to bed and wanted to tell you two." My mom said kissing our heads. I got up and hugged her and ok and noticed her stomach had started to grow. She was smiling and my dad hugged me after I hugged her.

We stayed up for a few more hours and goffed off, we went down stairs and luneth was still awake and so was heartbeat. "Came on luneth it time for bed and you know it." I said. He tried his, if I can't see him he can't see me trick. "Oh no where did he go oh I will never find him." I said slowly walking to him. He started to chuckle and that when I picked him up and tricked him.

"Stop it big brother okay I'll go to bed." He said laughing. We both went upstairs and I tucked into bed and he went to sleep. I made my way down stair shortly after and took a seat next to heart beat and crystal.

"Ink you do know that if mom has another colt it can have the same pupil defect as you." Heartbeat said. "Why do you hide it again I don't remember?" She asked.

"Pupil defect what's that?" She asked.

I looked down and said. "Its when my pupil is shapeddifferent then normal and some times it changes the eye color as well but it only a slight darker green for me not never noticeable."

"But they are the same shape?" She said confused. I used the revers spell on my eye that I use every morning. "Aww you're eye it shaded like a heart that's so cute." She said.

I cover me face and heartbeat nuggled me and said. " you should go to bed tomorrow is going to be busy." I looked confused.

"But it Saturday." I got up and she didn't say anything. I went upstairs and laid down it was 11:48 random time but it was still late.


End file.
